Not Part of the Plan 2
by Cynic90
Summary: Sequel to Not Part of the Plan.


Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2

I was determined to get her to go out with me and I knew she would…eventually. So I started asking her out everyday. That was my plan. After all, she would wear down… eventually. But so far, she has proven to be very stubborn and had stamina like I couldn't believe. Instead of giving up and agreeing to go out with me like any _normal_ girl would after being asked everyday, she kept saying no and insulting me. So far, I've been called a prick, git, an arrogant, self-centered prat, and other delightful names. Lily also have said she rather go out with the Giant Squid than me, kiss Snape rather than me and gouge out her eyes with her wand rather than look at me.

Now most people would stop after hearing all those things, but not me, James Potter. I was also stubborn and so I just ignored what she said. I _had _to go out with her or else my plan would not work. At least that is what I told myself.

When I saw she wasn't going to give up anytime soon, I decided to start on my second plan. I would wildly impress her and attract her attention. Then I would ask her to go out with me and she would say yes. So whenever I was around her, I started to show off.

I would prank or hex Snape, show off my impressive quidditch skills and run my hands through my hair making it look like I just got off a broom. I knew most girls liked it when I did that. Lily though, didn't like it at all. Instead when I hexed Snape, she called me an arrogant prat who hexed people for no reason. Then she proceeded to hex me. When I showed off my quidditch skills, she would say I was a big-headed git and when I ran my hands through my hair she would say that it made me look like an idiot.

After every time she refused me, I would go back dejected to my friends. Now, my friends were always laughing after my failed attempts. They would tell me that she would never go out with me. Pff! Some friends! I knew she would go out and it isn't in my nature to give up.

It is now my seventh year and my last chance to get Lily to go out or else my plan for life would be ruined. After all, it's a new year and though Sirius may call me optimistic, I'm positive that this will be the year she falls for the good old' Potter charm. Mind you, the Potter charm is patented and very different from the Sirius Black charm. In any case, the Potter charm has been successfully utilized on almost the whole female population of Hogwarts and so Lily will be the next to fall.

The other Marauders, being the kind loyal friends that they are (sarcasm should be noted here…) have offered there various opinions on my chances of getting the fair Lily to fall madly in love with me:

Sirius: "There is no chance of you getting Lily to go out with you, Prongs! She said she would rather kiss Snape and that is pretty bad, mate! I mean its Snivellus! Snivellus! Like the saying goes, there are plenty of…other girls in the sea! (Hmmm… I don't think that is how that muggle saying goes…).Besides, why are you so obsessed with her anyways?

Remus: "Lily has said that she hates you. Hate is very, very different from like, Prongs.

I also don't think that stalking her… yes… what you are doing _is _considered stalking, is the right way to get her to go out with you. My advice to you is that you should try to get along with her, after all even though it hasn't gone through your thick skull yet, you _like like _her."

Peter: "I don't think you have a chance with Lily, but there a lot of other girls. I mean they all would love to go out with the James Potter!"

With all the encouragement I'm getting from my friends, I'm _sure_ to get her to go out with me. In case you didn't know, I was using a little literary device that I call _sarcasm_.

What's more Remus said _I've _fallen for her, I couldn't believe he would suggest something like that! It isn't possible that I like her! I mean, I just want her to go out with me. I think Remus is being affected by his 'little furry problem'; mayhap it's close to his time of the month.

The point is, I _will _go out with Lily this year even if it kills me. After all, the worst she could do is say no and she said that over one hundred times to me in every way possible. She must have run out of ways.


End file.
